Katie Matlin
Katie Matlin is a no-nonsense over-achiever. She runs her corner of the world and is tough, efficient, and capable in the classroom, on the field, and at the helm of the Degrassi Daily school paper. She's not trying to step on people, but... if you're in the way, you might want to move to the side for safety anyways. Katie works hard at managing her emotions -- and sometimes she expects others to do the same. Katie is best friends with Marisol Lewis. Her little sister is Maya Matlin, who will also be attending Degrassi in the upcoming year (the second half of Season 11 ) She is portrayed by Chloe Rose. Character History Season 11 In [[LoveGame|'LoveGame']], she greets her best friend, Marisol Lewis and asks her how her spring break in Florida was. In Cry Me A River (1), 'Katie is talking to Marisol at the Degrassi Daily booth. Marisol leaves as Clare walks up to Katie asking to join. Katie says that people are selected to be a part of the staff and tells Clare to write a 100 word paper on how to get over a breakup. Later, she is seen rearranging the bulletin board for the paper when Clare walks in with a 5-page paper. Katie says that no one would read it, but Clare says, "You don't know that." Katie gets mad and doesn't appreciate somebody telling her how to do her job and tells Clare that the staff is full. She is then seen at The Dot with Marisol when Clare and Alli walk in. Clare tries to apologize, but Katie leaves for soccer practice. In [[Cry Me A River (2)|'Cry Me A River (2)]], we find out that Clare has been calling and emailing Katie all day, trying to get her forgiveness, desperate for a second chance. Katie is seen in the newspaper room when Clare approaches her about giving her a second chance. Katie says that she doesn't need her on the staff. Clare starts telling Katie about last semester and how she wants to be sidetracked. Katie doesn't buy it and tells Clare to get out of her face. Later on during lunch, Clare and Alli are talking to Sav about how they think she's a bitch. Sav says that she's a great soccer player and fundraiser and that she's on the honour roll and promises Clare that he'll talk to Katie about giving her a second chance. Katie later approaches Clare and says that Sav told her that she needed some grade ten students on staff and tells her that she's got the job. Katie assigns her to cover the play that Eli and Fiona are working on and says that she'll be spending a lot of time with him. But Clare doesn't seem so great about that idea In Paper Planes (2), Katie is briefly seen with Marisol walking down the hallway and talking about the creep who's been stealing underwear. Katie suggests that it could be a student at Degrassi. In Should've Said No (1), 'Katie is interviewing Jake for a article for the Degrassi Daily on new students. At lunch, Katie walks up to Clare asking if she has experience with Jake Martin, implying that she may have a crush on him. Clare says that he is seeing someone and Katie says that he agreed to go to movie night with her. Clare gets up and leave even though Katie has more questions. In 'Should've Said No (2), 'Katie is seen on her date with Jake on Degrassi Movie Night, flirting with him. In 'U Don't Know (1) Katie is practicing, along with all the other fashion show girls, to walk on the runway. Sadly, Holly J. is unable to continue instructing them, and puts katie in charge of the show. As the editor of Degrassi Daily Katie is later on being interviewed at Degrassi Radio, by Adam, where she gives detailes about the prom fundraiser fashion show and offers him to sign up for the fashion show as one of the escorts. Adam accepts Katies offer and while she is setting up for the runway Adam approaches Katie and asks if he can join the fashion show as her escort. Adam, who is not used to girls flirting with him asks Katie if she knows he is trans, and to his surprise answers positive. Later on Katie and Adam are waiting, both nervous, for their turn to walk the runway together. After the show ends, The two make plans to hang out the day after. In''' U Don’t Know (2) as planned, Katie and Adam spend the day together having fun at the book signing. The next day, Adam suggests they see a movie Friday night, but Katie rejects his offer, realizing that Adam liked her but she didn't like him in "that way". In 'Mr. Brightside (1), '''Katie is working out in the weight room and starts flirting with Drew. In the hallway, she goes over to Drew and asks again what he was doing, telling him that she's writing an article for the Degrassi Daily about fighting in schools. In science class, she is seen taking notes while Drew, Owen and Julian talk about Drew getting feelings for her and the possibility of using her as a lookout for their fights. Drew goes into the newspaper room after he finds out from Mr. Simpson that they can't fight in the weight room anymore. They get into an argument about him not being able to trust her. Drew storms off, leaving Katie alone in the newspaper room. 'Mr. Brightside (2), '''Katie lets Drew join the Newspaper Club, and then she makes out with him, and he storms and tells her not to follow her, she follows him anyway to the Fight Club, and stops Drew from beating up his foe any further. Then she flips Drew in Tae Kwon Do in the gym. Trivia *She is the third girl, after Fiona and Bianca, that both Torres brothers have liked. *She is a varsity soccer player. *She is an editor for The Degrassi Daily, the school newspaper, much like the Degrassi Grapevine. *Katie and Marisol have been best friends since kindergarten. * It can be assumed that Katie doesn't like Clare, because she thinks Clare is a drama queen, and Katie tries to avoid drama. * Katie has a younger sister named Maya, who will be attending Degrassi in the second part of Season 11, though she has yet to mention her. * Katie is a green belt in Tae Kwon Do. * She has her nose pierced. * It is confirmed that she is bulimic. * She is running for class president for next year as a senior. Quotes *(to Marisol): "Hey! I missed you so much! How was Spring Break in Florida?" (First Line) *(Adam to Katie): "You know I’m trans, right?" (Katie to Adam): "I guess I was just thinking of you as one of the guys." *(Katie to Clare): "Are you seriously crying right now?" (Clare to Katie): "If you let me on, I will do whatever you say." (Katie to Clare): "Okay, then wipe away those drama queen tears and leave me alone!" *(to Clare): "I got the perfect first assignment for you. You're going to be spending lots of time with Eli." *(to Marisol): "Ever heard of not being a slacker?” *(to Clare): "It means I need you out of my face! You already had your chance!" *(to Clare) "You're experienced with Jake Martin right?" *(to Clare): "Then why'd he agree to go to movie night with me?" *(to Drew): "What is Drew Torres afraid of?" *Drew kisses her* *(To Marisol): "You're ''dead''''' to me." *(To Drew): "I swore to give up tattle taling in kindergarten." *(To Drew): "Aww, look at you guys and your cute little secret boys club." *(to Drew): "It's not my first rodeo. Don't mess with me." *(to Marisol): "You're judging me? You're such a hypocrite." Category:Season 11 Category:Athlete Category:Characters Category:Soccer Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Sports Category:Juniors Category:Friendships Category:Journalism Category:Siblings Category:School Newspaper Category:Body Image Issues Category:Eating Disorders Category:Insecurity